Don't go away
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Cuando despierte, no sabemos en qué condiciones estará, no sabemos si estará traumatizado por el accidente. Queda una larga recuperación por delante. (Super junior)


Habían sido semanas terribles para mí. Me sentía vacío, solo, triste, perturbado. Simplemente no podía describir en palabras lo que sentía en estos momentos. Vuelvo al departamento que comparto con los miembros después de estar todo el día en el hospital.

-Oh Han geng, hola-me saluda nuestro líder Park-Jung soo (leeteuk)

-Hola-saludo desganado.

-¿Cómo esta Heechul?-me pregunta preocupado genuinamente.

-ahí como siempre- Heechul había sufrido un accidente automovilístico este año junto a otros miembros de nuestro grupo. Él había salido gravemente herido, destrozándose una pierna literalmente. Ha estado hospitalizado casi un mes. Estaba sedado producto del dolor, por lo que no he podido hablar con él. Cuando despierte, no sabemos en qué condiciones estará, no sabemos si estará traumatizado por el accidente. Queda una larga recuperación por delante.

-Animo Han geng, sabes que cuentas con nosotros-apoya su mano en hombro. Hago un amago de sonrisa. Estoy muy cansado para fingir cualquier mueca de felicidad. Me dirijo a mi habitación y me acuesto en la cama. Me quedo dormido al instante.

Tiempo después Heechul despierta de su letargo. Desorientado, con mucho dolor. Pero es imprescindible que empiece con su rehabilitación física lo más temprano posible. Por lo que intentan moverle las extremidades. Pero su rostro denota dolor. Yo me aflijo con solo pensar en todo lo que debe estar sufriendo.

Él no me dirige la palabra. Su mirada está perdida. Seguramente en el día del accidente. Intento ponerlo al día de las noticias y chismes que circular por las redes, yo sé que el ama mantenerse informado. Pero él ni si quiera gira su rostro. Hablo con el médico y acordamos que reciba apoyo psicológico.

Los días pasan, tenemos nuevas presentaciones pero yo no quiero participar. Mi contrato me tiene amarrado. Nuestro manager prácticamente me obliga a subirme al escenario, a bailar para la gente. ¿Qué nadie entiende mi dolor? ¿Ellos no lo extrañan como yo? Todos cumplen con su trabajo, como profesionales que son. El público enloquece aunque Heechul no se encuentre en el escenario. Hipócritas, pienso.

Vuelvo corriendo al hospital para estar a su lado. Hoy me dedica una sonrisa. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en este tiempo. Lloro, simplemente lloro. Me siento al lado de su cama, le tomo una mano. Esas suaves y cálidas manos, ahora están ásperas y heladas. Lloro ocultando mi rostro en sus manos

-Gracias-esa voz. Hace tiempo no la escuchaba. Es música para mis oídos. Vuelvo a llorar con más fuerza. No pude contarme. Es como si limpiara mi alma de todo lo negativo, de todos esos sentimientos que estaban atrapados.

Paso un año y tanto. Teníamos una presentación. Esta vez mostraríamos nuestra canción U. Pero ya no pensaba en lo desdichado que era. Hoy iba a ponerle todo mi empeño y mis ganas en esta performance. Estaba más animado. La recuperación de Heechul estaba bien, avanzada poco a poco pero se progresaba. Ya podía ponerse de pie, ya hablaba más, ya volvía a ser mi Heechul. Ese que con tanto cariño recuerdo.

Lo di todo bailando y cantando al igual que los demás miembros. Después vendría una canción de Super Junior T la cual no recuerdo el nombre. Estaban vestidos con unas boas de plumas extravagantes. Bailaban con bailarinas, se movían al son de la canción. Yo estaba sentado en el público mirando el espectáculo. De repente empezó a sonar su voz, esa inconfundible y hermosa voz. Una plataforma salió del escenario y allí se encontraba. Mi cara fue de sorpresa genuina. No sabía que iba a cantar ni que iba a estar presente este día. Mis lágrimas salían sin parar. Todo el esfuerzo y cansancio valía la pena. Los miembros me abrazaban y me daban la mano. Me dijeron que era una sorpresa para mí y vaya que lo fue.

En la casa lo regañe en broma por no decirme.

-Solo fue una pequeña sorpresa-me guiñó el ojo y sonrió coquetamente. Yo sonreí de lado. Qué bueno que nada había cambiado en él, seguía siendo el hombre juguetón que amaba. Me acerqué a él, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese cálidamente. Extrañaba esos labios con sabor a cereza.

-Gracias-dije

-Lo sé-me abrazó. Yo apreté lo que más pude ese abrazo. No quería dejarlo a ir de nuevo. No podía.

-Bueno ahora que salí del hospital podemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo ¿no?-me dijo con una mirada picara. Yo solo sonreí, le tomé la mano y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.


End file.
